1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a stamp therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Potable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., are widely used. Generally, users carry the portable electronic devices everywhere at all time for easy communicating with others. Some users usually imprint their names or designs on papers with stamps. However, it is easy to forget carrying the stamp or misplace the stamp. Thus, a portable electronic device with a stamp therein appears. The stamp is positioned at one end of the portable electronic device, and a cover is used to protect the stamp. This may increase volume of the portable electronic device and cost of manufacturing the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.